A New Beginning
by hollistic
Summary: Well.. this is about a girl, who was locked up her whole life.. and wants to just break free. An adventure with her best friend Max. which has a secret to tell.. but won't seem to tell . R


I was sitting on the beach, thinking one day, about how my life was turning out.  
i'm only 16. Where would i go if i were to run away? what is a 16 year old to do.  
Mom and Dad have no idea where i am. i just need to get away.  
explore the world! They want me to follow in their footsteps.  
but i don't want to be a Accountant. they are the best here.  
So being their daughter.. i have alot of Math, so if i were to run away. then i'd probably be able to calculate every step as to how far from home i am. fun huh?  
I wish i knew where i was going.. i'm leaving everything behind. i need to know whats out there!  
(mom and dad are always so worried about me.. that they piratically locked me up when i was little.  
i haven't told them that i have a secret boyfriend.. they'd freak!) But even he didn't know where i was going.  
Jason.. sweet sweet Jason. He's tall, has a great body. long-ish hair, kinda Dirty blonde.  
he likes me alot. and i like him too! i think.

I've been talking with my friends about it.. they don't want me to go. my best friend was like crying when i told her what i was doing. My other friend, (who's a boy. yes but we're just friends)  
He told me if i were going anywhere. he was going to come with me. and make sure i don't get hurt.  
His name is Max. He's really nice. 17, tall, brown hair with, blue eyes. i wish Jason had blue eyes.. instead he has green.

So i'm waiting here for Max to come meet me, he'll probably try and talk me out of it first. and once i start walking he'll follow close behind me. He's always looking out for me. it's really nice of him.

I'm staring at the water, and i hear footsteps behind me. i turn around to see Max there. with a worried look on his face.  
"Hey!" i said to him.  
"Hey." he replied. "look.. are you sure you want to do this? leave everything behind? everything! for something that will change your life forever"  
i wasn't surprised by his question.  
"yes i'm sure. i'm just so tired of everything here! i want to go see what's really out there! there has to be more than just math for everything in life. I've been locked up my whole life! i want to be free"  
he had a funny look on his face. he opened his mouth to speak.. and to my surprise.. he replied to me.  
"okay, fine. what are we waiting for? and by the way.. you have money for like.. food and hotels or whatever we come across right?" - he said.  
"Yeah i do. all those summer jobs weren't for nothing you know.." i smiled at him.  
I worked as a waitress at Red Robins, they pay pretty good. so i've been saving my money for the past few summers. it's finally paying off!  
So he smiled back, and we went off to.. who knows where.  
Lucky for us, We both had cars. So we decided to take his, better gas. And way more room, if we had to sleep in there.

As we started off the highway. we were trying to decide where to head first. since we were from Hampton.  
We thought we'd go over to Winnipeg, it would probably take alll day to drive there.  
I hear the Winnipegs nick-name is Winter-peg. but i also hear that the people there are really nice.  
and that it's beautiful! so i thought we'd go there. it would be fun! Maybe just maybe.  
it will help me break free.

We were both getting hungry.. so we were just coming up to Detroit . So we deciede to stop for lunch.  
We pulled in at a McDonalds, and got some food. we were starved. last choice for mcdonalds though.  
As we sat there eating, my phone started ringing. It was my mom wondering where i was.  
I wonder how she'll reply when i tell her i'm in Detriot. long way from home.  
So i decieded to answer it and face the music now.

"Hello?" i said.  
"Kyla where are you!?" she said in her worried, when you get back your grounded voice.  
"Mom i'm okay, just don't worry about me. i'm here with Max. i'm sorry mom.. but i can't take it anymore.  
i'm going.. i'm not sure where.." i said.. waiting for the scream.  
"What are you talking about? where are you! i'm getting your Father to come get you right now"  
"No mom!! don't. you can't. i'm here with max i'm fine. i don't know where i'm going. i love you." - and i hung up.  
I looked at Max, and he was looking at me with a half smile. "You know.. she's going to get really worried about you.. what about when Jason finds out?" he said.  
"i know she is. and i just can't go back now. i need to find myself. i just need to break free!  
i've been locked up my whole life.. and i can't take it anymore"  
he looked at me with his little worried smile. i could tell he wanted to tell me something.. but he didn't. he just took a bit of his Mchicken instead.

As we were leaving there, my phone rang again.. it was Jason this time. great. how am i gonna tell him this?  
mom was hard enough.. but Jason? he'll be really worried.. and maybe even a little mad knowing i'm with Max.  
i didn't answer it. i couldn't take it that much yet.  
Max drove. we started off the highway again. It was getting dark. realizing that we wouldn't make it to Winnipeg.  
we had to stop somewhere else. so we were driving down the highway. and we were both on the lookout.  
then all of a sudden lights started flashing ahead of us. we started to swerve to the side! and then...


End file.
